1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to methods for treating cancer or an infectious disease wherein more than one therapeutic agent is used, with each of the therapeutic agents having different tumor-killing or infectious cell-killing capabilities, and wherein the therapeutic agents are delivered to the tumor sites or diseased sites using combined targeting and pre-targeting methods. The methods of the present invention achieve good tumor/disease site to non-tumor/non-disease site ratios of the therapeutic agents, and are effective for therapy.
2. Description of Related Art
Target-directed therapy, such as antibody-directed therapy, offers advantages over non-targeted therapy such as systemic therapy via oral or i.v. administration of drugs or whole body therapy such as external radiation therapy (XRT). An advantage of antibody-directed therapy, and of therapy using monoclonal antibodies (MAbs) in particular, is the ability to deliver increased doses of a therapeutic agent to a tumor, with greater sparing of normal tissue from the effects of the therapeutic agent. This directed therapy might include the use of naked MAbs or MAbs conjugated to drugs, bacterial or other toxins, radionuclides, or neutron-capturing agents, such as boron addends.
However, antibody-directed therapies. have drawbacks, which include: (1) the inability to target all cancer cells within a tumor due to tumor antigen heterogeneity especially when using non-isotopic therapeutics; (2) low absolute accretion of antibody in the tumor; and (3) the use of therapeutic conjugates which cause unacceptable normal organ toxicity. The prior art treatment methods have not provided complete solutions to each of these problems.
Methods of increasing the amount of isotope which can be specifically directed to a tumor while at the same time minimizing the amount of time an isotope remains in circulation so that host toxicity is reduced are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,482,698 and 5,525,338, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety. For example, host toxicity may be minimized by using pre-targeting techniques that decouple the isotope delivery step from the antibody localization step. In addition, these patents disclose methods for amplifying the amounts of therapeutic agents which may be delivered to tumor sites. These methods also are useful in accordance with the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,846, discloses methods for reducing host toxicity by administering a second antibody to clear circulating radiolabeled first antibody. Co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 08/486,166, filed Jun. 7, 1995, the contents of which are incorporated by reference herein in their entirety, teaches the use of an antibody that is anti-idiotypic to the first administered (radiolabeled) primary targeting species as a clearing agent in pre-targeting methods. These methods also may be used in accordance with the present invention, and the contents of the aforementioned patents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Although these patents and patent applications disclose methods which address several of the problems associated with target-directed therapies, none of them address the problem caused by tumor antigen heterogeneity. Additionally, there is a continuing need to utilize the specificity of a targeting moiety to simultaneously deliver tumor-killing amounts of therapeutic agents to tumors yet sparing the toxic effect of these agents on normal tissues. The present invention provides a solution to these problems by disclosing a method that utilizes multiple targeting and pre-targeting administrations to deliver more than one therapeutic agent to the tumor. Preferably the therapeutic agents have different tumor killing properties so that more cells in the tumor can be targeted and killed. Further, the present methods maximize and amplify the mole amounts of therapeutic agents delivered per mole of antibody to address the low absolute target accretion levels of antibody. To solve the problem of low antibody-to-normal tissue ratios, at least one therapeutic agent is delivered in a later treatment step.